


Ghosts

by magneato



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneato/pseuds/magneato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio and Archie discuss ghosts.  Takes place sometime during the course of Mutiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because I was listening to Muse and the lyrics "I want to exorcise the demons from your past" stuck with me.

Horatio entered the lieutenant’s berth with the chill of rain still clinging to his cloak and exhaustion in his bones. Archie was already asleep, his steady breathing synchronized with serenity. Casting a tired smile at his friends sleeping form, Horatio slipped into his hammock and succumb almost immediately to much needed slumber. When he awoke a short time later it was with great annoyance, followed by mild confusion. What had awoken him? ‘Certainly not unwant of rest’ he thought with a touch of sarcasm, rubbing still tired eyes. It wasn't until blissful unconsciousness was again nearly within reach that his wearied mind realized what must have awoken him.

“Archie?” he whispered, suddenly alert, addressing the silhouette which was no longer breathing as one asleep does. He couldn’t help being concerned. It had been years since Archie’s last fit, but Sawyer’s treatment of Wellard had hit close to home for both of them, Archie in particular. There had been more than indignation in those blue eyes. And if the memories were back perhaps the fits- 

Archie seemed to understand the unspoken thought. “I’m alright Horatio, just thinking.”

“On what?” 

Archie was quite a moment and in the silence Horatio heard enough howling through the wood to know the storm was still raging. 

When the reply came Archie’s voice was quiet, pensive. “Do you believe in ghosts, Horatio?”

“Ghosts?” he asked, slightly taken aback. “No, I reckon I do not. Certainly there is no proof of their existence.”

“Neither is there proof of their inexistence” Archie countered, unexpectedly defensive.

“I take it you believe in ghost then, Archie.”

“Since I was a child, yes.” He paused, continuing in a softer tone, one laced with nostalgia. “My mother died when I was still quite young and Molly, the family cook, used to say even though I could no longer see her she was still looking after me. ‘You best be good young master Kennedy’ she would say, ‘for your mum’s got her eyes on you.’ I suppose I've found the thought too comforting to question it.” 

Horatio was at a loss of what to say. Archie had of course mentioned his youth before, but never like this. “I’m sorry Archie. My mother died when I was young as well. It was just father and I growing up. I was never told ghost stories, though” he added. “It would appear the tales shared between doctors and their sons are marginally less fantastic.”

Archie gave a playful smile. “‘There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.’”

“How long have you been waiting to say that line to me, Archie?” Horatio asked, laughing.

Laughter clung to Archie’s words as well. “A good time longer than I care to confess.”

They fell quiet again, the wind filling in the silence, until Horatio’s curiosity got the better of him. “Do you believe everyone becomes a ghost?”

He saw Archie give a shudder. “I- I've never thought of that. I certainly hope not.” 

“If ghosts do exist, as you say they do,” Horatio mused, “I think they must only be kind, helpful spirits. Else we’d all believe in ghosts! I can’t imagine spirits of the vengeful kind would allow themselves to go unnoticed.” 

“Yes, I suppose that is true isn't it” Archie agreed with a grin. A grin that faded as he began to process all Horatio had said. “Do you suppose we will be ghosts someday?”

The cabin went silent then, even the wind considering the thought. At the time Horatio found the thought unsettling, disquieting. In time, however, it became comforting; a way to never part with dear friends.

“Following the logic of this particular theory that would appear to be the likely conclusion” Horatio finally stated between a yawn, betraying how tired he truly was. “We should get back to sleep, Archie” he mumbled, yawning again, suddenly aware of how exhausted he was. 

He saw Archie’s head nod. “Yes, you’re right. Good night, then Horatio.”

“Good night Archie.”

Horatio fell back asleep before three minutes time. But he was alone in the endeavor. Archie Kennedy lay awake a good while longer thinking of mothers and certain people whose spirits he’d much prefer stayed locked away in Hell, where they belonged.


End file.
